sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moodstone (Idea Informative101)
Mood Stone is an shy and strange gem fusion, who wants to fit in, she wants to be normal but inside she knows what everybody thinks of her, they think of a her as just a mere color-changing artificial gem, her memory faded, she can only remember with past clips in her dreams.... But will she in those dreams, find out that she may be related to the diamonds, and that she may become the fifth one. Or is it too late. Bio There once was a cunning and smart Quartz, she was a normal gem, she had very close special friend, she was a gem type yet unknown to the world, scientist tested her, but they still didn’t know what type of gem she was, tho she had a little relation to the diamonds. Mood Stone still can’t remember to this day, what was the name of her special friend. Everybody was jealous of the Quartz‘s intelligence and her best friends’s beauty, her best friend being the most beautiful gem in the Homeland, with he beautiful big eyes, everybody envied her. There was myth going around that she was the secret missing granddaughter of one of the diamonds from the Diamond Authority. After all she was an orphan. There was also another rumor going around at the same time, about a dangerous experiment, to fuse two gems together, no one wanted to participate they wanted the two envied gems to suffer for once.... The two gems were having a sleep over, when the scientist dragged the sleeping victim to the lab, after a while of not being able to fuse, they decided to get more victims, for the others it worked, they became the Cluster, but the fusing of the two close friends took years, eventually it worked, still they had to do some surgery to fix her, but she still wasn’t perfect. The scientist tired and defeated, eventually quit, and started calling them, (who was now Mood Stone), an artificial stone, they even tried to kill her, in fear she ran far away. She was able to find a ship and went to earth to stay away from the hostile enemies, there she found Plasticina a gem who rebuilt herself after a accident, Mood Stone wanting revenge decided to take Plasticina in to make a team, in order to destroy Homeworld. They found Dolphin Stone another artificial stone that was banished under the sea, Goldstone, Opalite and Glass who were all also artificial stones, and all gone through a hard chapter. But slowly Mood Stone lost her feelings and emotions, which she could only feel and remember in her dreams. The rest of the artificial gems have to remind her of there mission everyday, just in case she forgot, as they travel they become one step closer to revenge.... Personality TBA on Mood Appearance TBA on Mood Weaknesses * Over-stable Body: '''Because she had so much surgery, she has such a stable body that she can’t fuse or even unfuse and stop being the fusion called Moodstone. * '''Very Fragile: Even tho she has a over-stable body, she is so fragile, and can easily shatter as she is now a artificial gem. * No Normal Typical Gem abilities * Unable to split: Because she was pushed and surged together, if she split, she would just poof into piece of hollowed quartz gemstone and some liquid crystals. Unique Abilities *'Artificial Body:' Because fo her surgery she has the abilities to no longer need to eat, drink, and sleep so much anymore, only some food a month would be enough *'Emotion Powers:' As by the name she is a Mood Stone gem fusion with the abilities to absorb, take, give or even make somebody else feel an mood of her own choice. He most powerful Emotion Power is blanking somebodies mind, from everything. *'Telepathy:' She has strong telepathy and can make enemies feel pain by only put sad thoughts in there minds. *'Future Telling:' She has constant glimpses of the past, future, other people’s facts and memories, with these abilities she choose to be quite evil and become a helpful Future Teller. *'Mind-Control' Gemology * Mood Stone is the Stone of Emotions, even if it’s an artificial stone it still is made of natures as it is a fusion of Quartz Glass and Liquid Crystals * Mood Stone heals your Mind and protects you from negativity, it can also absorb you energy, temperature and mood in order to tell your inner emotions Gemstone Gallery File:3B02177F-F24E-4319-ABED-2C79940F4A70.jpeg|Fear/Anxiety File:4CFEEBCC-AB8B-4C08-94CB-DD8E969F04B6.jpeg|Love/Romantic File:94DC2FA1-23B9-4276-8DB0-0F927BF9F1DA.jpeg|Happy/Excited File:EECB2535-EBB6-491D-8F66-6771A01F3484.jpeg|Disgust/Sick File:A15E8024-CB13-4EED-A641-C57E7113F9F0.jpeg|Calm/Ordinary File:C84BABA6-2E94-4C03-A6D3-0406C2165B22.jpeg|Angry/Annoyed File:C7C33608-837C-420C-8AAB-E31CF23BC5E6.jpeg|This is Opalite and Goldstone, unlike Moodstone who just wanted to fit in, they still want revenge. File:876494E0-27CB-49D4-B0C6-0FAD6C0AFDB6.jpeg|This is Bixbite. Goldstone and Opalite’s Fusion, she is not extremely powerful. Trivia *'' She predicted the future once, and a vision came up, it told her, when she will meet the Diamonds, the Diamonds would love her so greatly that they would want to keep her forever, because she was an artificial gem and was so flawless, as she’d been made for perfection, and that she should clone herself a few times, when it does happen. As the Diamonds cared the most for gems who were perfect, so much they would even imprison them in order to keep them for eternity. And guess what the vision came true! But none of the clones were perfect or the same, resulting in her creating a new gem species, that she rules to this day.'' *'' If she try’s to unfuse she will only poof into a hollow out quartz gemstone and some liquid crystals. In this form it’s nearly impossible to regenerate and would it take a very long time to do so. When they regenerate they will instantly fuse no matter what and become Moodstone again.'' ((STILL NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN)) Category:Unknown Category:Corrupted fusions Category:Fusions Category:Artificial Stones Category:Neutral Category:Reformed Villians Category:Quartzes Category:Fusion Category:Forced Fusions Category:Forced Fusion Category:Moodless Category:Emotionless Category:Has Apathy Category:Gems Category:Idea Informative Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems Category:Diamond Jewel Saga Category:Original Characters Category:Under Review